


Sunset Breeze

by hutchinsane



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchinsane/pseuds/hutchinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is the very first thing I've ever written, so I hope you guys like it. :) This is one of my main headcanons, that my two fave dorks love going on walks together!</p>
<p>Thank you so much to the talented @mizushibart on Tumblr for the artwork for this, which you can find here: http://mizushibart.tumblr.com/post/144415507878/request-for-mehutchinsane-not-exacly-what-you</p>
<p>And thank you so much to @normandystarlight and @humblydefiant on Tumblr for reading over this before I posted it! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunset Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the very first thing I've ever written, so I hope you guys like it. :) This is one of my main headcanons, that my two fave dorks love going on walks together!
> 
> Thank you so much to the talented @mizushibart on Tumblr for the artwork for this, which you can find here: http://mizushibart.tumblr.com/post/144415507878/request-for-mehutchinsane-not-exacly-what-you
> 
> And thank you so much to @normandystarlight and @humblydefiant on Tumblr for reading over this before I posted it! :)

  


 

“Hey, Shepard, where are you?” Kaidan called out, as he entered the garage. The smell of wet grass was in the air, along with a slight breeze.

 

“I…” Shepard paused as fastened the last few bolts and slid out from under the car, “am right here.” Kaidan heard the clatter of a wrench through the garage.

 

“I should have known you were back here; you’ve got too much time on your hands ever since you retired,” Kaidan said with a smile and approached Shepard now stood next to the car.

 

“Admit it, you like having me around,” Shepard said, and just as Kaidan noticed the oil smeared on his face, Shepard swung him around and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

 

“Oh, you have no idea,” he replied with a kiss of his own, “let’s go for a walk. We haven’t done that for some time. And the rain finally stopped, so that seems like an opportunity we shouldn’t miss.”

 

“Since I’m finished here… there’s nothing I’d rather do than spend time with my favorite Alliance Officer.” Shepard said to Kaidan, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Not much later, they both found themselves walking barefoot along the shore of English Bay, their feet sinking into the wet sand, with the sound of waves crashing on rocks when Kaidan suddenly stopped to enjoy the landscape.

 

“Beautiful view…” he began to muse.

 

“Indeed it is.” Shepard said as he slid behind Kaidan to wrap his arms around the Biotic’s waist to hold him tight and admire the sight of the setting sun with him while a soft breeze washed over them.

 

After pressing a kiss on Kaidan’s head, Shepard lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I never thought I’d get to see this. I’d get to be here. With you.”

 

“But you’re here now, Shepard. And I’m damn glad about that.”

 

They stood there for a while, Shepard still holding Kaidan tightly, not wanting to let go of him to continue their walk.

 

When they arrived home, Shepard just took a minute to reflect on the past few of months. He was here, with Kaidan. It was all real. When Kaidan asked what was wrong there was nothing he could answer. Everything was just like he wanted it to be, and so he closed the distance between them, looked into Kaidan’s eyes and said the only thing that was on his mind at that moment:

 

“I love you so much.”


End file.
